


everything where it belongs

by saekhwa



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/saekhwa
Summary: Graves presents Hayes with both a gift and an opportunity.





	everything where it belongs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Poetry Fiction's July prompts challenge](http://poetry-fiction-challenge.tumblr.com/tagged/july-mini-prompts):
> 
> _"Crowds gather at this door of compassion,_  
>  _Placing incense sticks on smoking altars."_ — Hồ Xuân Hương

Graves caught sight of Hayes shuffling to complete one of the many tasks that ensured the café continued to run smoothly. Truly, these witches he'd gathered — six more and he'd have a complete coven — exceeded all expectations. Nacht had attempted to destroy everything but would soon become a distant memory while Graves' legacy would endure. 

It was with that impulsive sense of accomplishment that he stepped forward and said, "Hayes."

Unfortunately, that impulse kept the boy hostage while Graves considered how he might frame what he hoped would be a fruitful conversation, one that wouldn't send Hayes into a panic. Requesting a word wouldn't suffice. He'd seen Hayes' anxiety worsen at such vague inquiries, but Graves realized that if he remained silent a moment longer, Hayes would tumble headlong into the very panic that he'd hoped to avoid. He supposed he should have better planned this particular chat. After all, he'd been meaning to have it for weeks, but only now had it seemed the perfect time. 

"Your exquisite coffee, please?" Always an easy request and one to which Hayes was accustomed. After all, Graves would no longer accept coffee from anyone else. 

Before Hayes could dash off, Graves raised a hand, internally wincing when Hayes flinched. He quickly lowered it. 

"And then will you sit with me a moment?" he asked. "I'd like to talk to you about Junta."

Hayes' eyes widened, even as he nodded. Graves expected him to run off at the first opportunity, but he lingered, shoulders hunched as he looked toward the stairs. 

"Is…" Hayes visibly swallowed, clutching his own arms with a white-knuckled grip. "Is he… okay?"

Graves frowned, trying to understand what might have spurred such a question. When he'd spoken with Junta yesterday, he'd seemed fine. A bit nervous, as always, but he'd come so far since his first fraught days at the café. All with Hayes' invaluable assistance, of course. 

So Graves nodded, looking toward the windowsill that Junta favored. "He seemed perfectly fine." He looked back at Hayes. "Why? Is there something I should be made aware?"

Hayes vigorously shook his head, retreating a step. "N-no."

"Wonderful. Coffee for the both of us then, and I'll gather Junta and meet you upstairs."

This time, Hayes beat his hasty retreat while Graves approached the window, crouching so he was eye level with Junta. 

"I do so hate to disturb you," he said, extending his fingers.

Junta opened one eye, but Graves waited for him to move forward. Once he did, albeit tentatively, and nosed at the tips of Graves' fingers, Graves relaxed into a smile. 

"Remember our chat last week?" 

Junta meowed, bumping Graves with his head.

Graves chuckled, nodding. "Of course you do. If you'll join me upstairs, we can continue that chat with Hayes."

Junta meowed again, rubbing the length of his body against Graves' hand before leaping down to the floor. 

"After you," Graves said, politely extending an arm toward the stairs as he bowed. 

Junta flicked his tail but only took one step forward, pausing to peer around before risking the second. It was a slow progression, but Graves was patient, all the way to the top of the stairs, where Junta leapt up the last two, rushing toward Hayes, who was seated at the table. He curled around Hayes' ankle while Graves took his seat, giving them a moment to share their mutually-affectionate greetings. 

Plus, Graves dare not do anything but relish the first delicious sip of Hayes' coffee. He sighed into it, indulging in one more sip before setting down the mug. 

"Since I first brought Junta to the café, you and he have been admirable companions," Graves began. 

"I—" Hayes ducked his head, cheeks turning a ruddy shade of red. "It's… Uh—" He continued stumbling until Graves saved him by raising a hand. 

"You don't have to say a word," Graves said. "It was merely an observation. One that leads me to why I've asked both of you to sit with me a moment." He glanced at Junta, curled in the cradle of Hayes' arm, purring with contentment. 

"O-okay."

"We don't need the formality, of course, but it's nice for you both to establish your commitment to each other."

Hayes blinked. "I, um…" Graves had thought he'd be happier to hear the news, but Hayes merely blinked again, pushing up his glasses. "What? Are you talking about?"

"You taking Junta home, of course" Graves said, smile broad. 

"Wh-what? Are you... " Hayes glanced down at Junta and then back at Graves only to look down again, shoulders trembling. "Really?"

Graves nodded. "You're more than welcome to bring him to the café while you work, but it's clear that his home is with you. And…" Graves shrugged. "Perhaps I'm biased, but cats make the best familiars."

"I—" Hayes buried his face against Junta's back. 

Hayes would accept. Graves didn't have a single doubt about that. After all, Hayes and Junta had formed a bond that Graves knew would be as enriching and long-lasting as his bond with Countess Dracula. 

When Hayes raised his head again, his glasses were smeared, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Th-thank you, Graves. This… means a lot."

"You're welcome," Graves said, voice soft as he smiled at them both. 

Junta shared his own gratitude in a meow and bumped Hayes' chest. It was the perfect opportunity to give them some privacy. Graves stood, mug in hand, as Junta stretched to nuzzle Hayes' chin. It was a perfect match, and that sweet moment when Hayes lowered his head to kiss the top of Junta's — for Graves, it was its own reward.


End file.
